


A Father's Love

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Robin steals from the bad, to give to the good.





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6 of SpookyOQ: Scream.

He was stealing from the bad to give to the good. A modern day Robin Hood, so ironic given his name.

 

Every day, Robin sought out the bad parents. Often drug dealers, that barely paid attention to their children. They didn’t deserve to be parents, the children were growing up neglected and with scars. He had been one of those children when Tuck had found him, living on the streets. He offered him a better life, if he just went along with what he told him to do.

 

So, on and off for the past 15 years, Robin had done just that. They went all over the country with their team and had yet to be caught. A part of him once thought it was wrong, but that guilt washed away a long time ago. This was his family, they were the ones that cared of him. If he could help a child from ever feeling the way he had, then he’d do it. He mostly helped with custody cases that had gone awry, but sometimes he worked with people so desperate for a baby, that they’d do anything.

 

The only thing he ever thought about were the screams. Sometimes he could hear them as he vanished into darkness, the screams of the parents that had lost their children. Robin told himself if they had cared enough, it wouldn’t have been that easy.

 

Tuck had many connections and one of them so happened to be William Gold. He told Tuck and Robin of one of his colleagues that had been trying to adopt a baby for the longest time. She had gotten close, but the baby’s drug addicted parents had claimed it back before it could be finalized. Regina Mills knew she could adopt another child, but she didn’t want another child. She wanted her son.

 

“You’ll do whatever you have to, to get the child,” Gold told Robin, placing the money in his hands. “I hope you know what that means.”

 

Robin simply nodded and headed off into the night. It didn’t take long for him to find the yellow bug that the two addicts were living out of. They weren’t even there, he could see them around the corner, scoring their next hit. The baby slept soundly in the back, in a car seat too big for him. There was a chance they could kill him and yet, because they were the parents, the law was out of any lawyer’s hands.

 

Luckily, Robin didn’t follow the law.

 

Cracking open the door, Robin grabbed the baby and cuddled him close to his chest. He was off once again, heading to 118 Mifflin Street where he had been told Regina lived. He knocked on the door and she opened it a moment later, a woman on the short side with raven hair that fell at her chin answered the door. She let out a sigh of relief, tears pouring down her face as she brought the baby into her arms. Regina checked him over a million times before looking up at Robin.

 

“Thank you,” she choked out. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem. I just did as Mr. Gold asked.”

“I just…I can never repay you.”

“You know you can’t stick around here, right?” Robin looked around the fancy house. “You’ll be the first person they’ll be looking for.”

“I have a plan, Gold’s helped me with that.”

“Good.”

 

As Robin started to walk away, he felt a hand go on his shoulder. He turned around, looking back at her.

 

“Why do you do this? I talked with Tuck, he said that you got away for a bit…why would you come back to a job this dangerous? You could’ve died getting Henry for me.”

“Let’s just say, Ms. Mills, I have my reasons.”

 

Shaking off her arm, Robin walked away. The cool October air sent a chill down his spine. It wasn’t until he was halfway to the hotel, that he grabbed the picture from his wallet. It was his favorite, the one that showed a once very happy family. Marian’s arm was around Robin and Roland was nestled in between them. That 3 year respite from Tuck’s game had been some of the best of his life.

 

Then one day, he came home and found Marian dead in the middle of the living room. Her dark blood stained the wood floor, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He was the one that screamed that time. Roland was nowhere to be found, the only traces of him was his nursery and a note.

 

_Let’s play hide and seek. Good luck finding your son.-Kelly_

 

Before he had left the team to be with Marian, he had helped a man get his daughter back from her abusive mother, Kelly. He had thought that he had moved far away from anyone he had touched, England should’ve been safe, but it wasn’t.

 

He knew the only way to find Roland was to enter the team again and that’s what he did. Tuck had the connections, he had the skills.

 

One day, Robin would find his boy and Kelly West would pay for what she did to his family.


End file.
